Fear Not This Night
by Lacrimocis
Summary: "其实命运没有人想象的那么可怕，不是吗。当你无力抗争的时候，坦然接受就是了。" 英独/魔幻架空


The dragon's wings,

they did darken the sky.

His roar fury's fire,

and his scales sharpened scythes.

Men ran and they cowered,

and they fought and they died.

They burned and they bled,

as they issued their cries.

Lost in the shadow,

of the black wings unfurled.

他无初次听到这首歌谣。

那个留着一头微卷长发的英俊男人经常会吟唱起这首不知流传了多久的古老旋律，白皙的手指佛拨着他精致的七弦琴。

路德维希一边轻轻擦拭着酒杯，一边用余光悄悄打量着对方装饰在帽檐处的华丽羽翎。

弗朗西斯，那个优雅的吟游诗人，忽然就转过头正正好好撞入他的视野中心，冲自己微微一笑。

"在想什么呢，路易？"

他猝不及防地收回视线，直勾勾盯着手里擦得几乎反光的玻璃杯。"…在想你什么时候能把赊的账还上。"

"诶？哥哥我的吻难道不可以抵消—"

"—不能。"

路德维希斩钉截铁地把擦拭完毕的酒杯重重搁在台面上，发出一声清脆而响亮的磕碰声，毅然决然打断了对方自恋的肉麻话语。

"那我可以给你讲讲别的有趣的事，你想听吗？"

弗朗西斯继续不甘心地提议道，手肘撑在木质的台面上，发出几声很有质感的吱呀作响。

他的手指轻抚过那片沉积了时光印迹的古旧实木，保养得当的精美纹饰依旧保持着最初的清晰纹理，呈现出一种深沉而内敛的暗棕色。

"关于龙吗？"路德维希挑了挑眉，毫不在意地绕回吧台后面，近乎于偏执地整理起摆放得格外整齐的各式酒瓶。"至少在我面前你已经唱了不下一百次了。"

"那可都是哥哥我游历各方总结的精华所在啊。"对方有点故作大惊小怪地用关节轻轻敲了下桌面，手指习惯性地抚摸着自己下颌处修剪整齐的胡茬。

"那，龙真的有传言中那么邪恶？"

"这倒很难说。"弗朗西斯若有所思地点了点头。"毕竟，人们关于龙的记载，即便追溯到距今最近的一次，也是几个纪元以前了。"

他平静地笑了一下，不以为意。

"传说听多了，就显得不那么神奇了。"

"就算是道听途说，也是大家根据事实来演绎的结果啊。"吟游诗人捧起他的七弦琴，向自己暧昧地眨眨眼睛，临走前不忘顺手牵羊地拎走了一瓶新鲜的黑月秘酿。

"喂…"路德维希试图叫住那个正飘飘然迈出酒吧大门的家伙，话到最后变成了一声悠长的抱怨。"那种酒的原材料很珍贵的。"

算了，他已经习惯了。

不过因为和小镇上所有的人相处都还算愉快，平时的自己也懒于计较这些利益上的得失，不过这样一来倒也是助长了'某些人'的不良作风。

路德维希看了看墙上的钟，趁着短暂休憩的间隙撑在桌面上，用两根手指捏恰着眉心，放松着有些疲倦的大脑。

"我猜应该还没到打烊时间。"

他被突然从头顶上方传来的声音吓了一跳，暗自纳闷居然没有听见任何脚步声。

"是的，当然。"他直起身体，突然间的重心转移让血液俯冲下头颈，眼前顿时有些模糊。

眼前的消瘦人影一身黑衣，头顶兜帽的边沿过长地垂落下来，遮住大半张脸，只露出一对颜色浅淡的薄唇，和削尖的下颌。

"一杯苍翠梦境，谢谢。"

对方伸出手缓缓拽下了兜帽，整个过程间那双过于苍白的修长手指在黑色的衣料上格外突兀，牢牢吸引着他的视线。

视野重归清晰，近在咫尺处蓦然闪现出一对绿如翡翠般的明亮双眼，一潭幽泉般的虹膜闪动着清透的光。

就在自己怔怔出神的时候，对方也在饶有兴趣地打量着他，丝毫不避讳直白的目光，一只手搭在吧台的边缘，颇为随意地轻轻敲击着。

来者见他一直没有回应，微微偏过头兀自平和地轻笑了几声，试探性地又补充了一句。"可以吗？"

他点点头，开始准备调制。

不经意间的，他总是能感觉到一阵若有若无的凝视落在自己身上，待余光掠过的时候却又没有任何来源的迹象。

每一次路德维希敏感的第六感在那阵注视下开始急剧膨胀的时候，他微微侧过头，发现对方也只是平视前方，亦或盯着自己交叉在一起的十指。

怪异的错觉。

"你不住在这儿附近，对吗？"

一边继续在对方不经意间悄悄打量着他的陌生面孔，一边开始摇晃着调酒壶，容器内的碎冰撞击内壁，发出清晰的脆响。

"我住的地方离晨曦郡很远。"薄薄的嘴唇弯出一个温和的弧度，声音清冷却悦耳，像冰下缓缓流动的冷泉。

"有多远？"

路德维希饶有兴趣地发问，倾斜了调酒壶，里面泛着银绿色幽光的酒液倾泻而下，在一阵细小的涓流过后填满高脚杯。"绿镜湖，还是灰雾荒原？"

他打趣问道，那两个地方是他所认知到的，最遥远的未知领域，属于传说的土地。

那人也附和着笑了起来，露出一对清晰洁白的微长犬齿。"还要更远。不过对我来说，距离不成问题。"

耐人寻味的停顿。

路德维希好奇地等待着。

"在暖冬高原。"对方微微前倾着身体，有意压低的声线呈现出一种蛊惑的深沉。

路德维希的笑容僵硬了些许，有点不自然地偏过头仔细审视着他，希望能从中找到打趣的成分。"你一定是在开玩笑，对吗？"

没有人能居住在暖冬高原。

虽然那里确实是恰如其分的'暖冬'，但其高度一度成为人们无法涉及到的神之领域。

黑衣男人嘴角的笑意更为浓郁，不再说话，只是轻轻拈起酒杯，碧绿的酒液和他的虹膜交相辉映，格外默契地流转着幽冷的清光。

摄人心魄。

这是他想到的最合乎心境的词语，来形容那双眼睛带给自己的感受；而且，最重要的是，那并非贬义。

直到对方忽然有所动作，似乎开始在口袋中翻找着什么，路德维希才彻底醒悟到他已经盯着那人看了有一段相当失礼的时间了，以至于后者大概以为自己是在暗示他付账…

"抱歉…"他讪讪地开口，偏移视线的同时却不料也被同时打断了话语。

"—不好意思，我不太清楚这里的货币，所以…"

他看到对方拿出一个扎紧的丝绒小袋，沉甸甸地放在台面上，发出一阵清脆的哗啦作响。

分量不少。

路德维希轻轻拽开封口处的细绳，天鹅绒的内衬将里面的物件衬得熠熠生辉。

纯粹而灿烂的光芒。

是一小袋纯度极高的…钻石。

他把东西放回了对方面前，又好气又好笑。"你是想把整个晨曦郡买下来吗？"

"是吗？"对方的神情明显变得局促了很多，目光也开始有些闪烁，苍白的脸颊微微泛红。"…抱歉，我对钱没什么概念。"

'对钱没什么概念'。

路德维希觉得，眼前的人已经超出异乡人的范畴，大概会是异世界的人了。

两人僵持了一会儿，后者拿出了一小颗钻石，放进他的手心。"这样呢？"

路德维希看看他，又看看那颗溢彩的钻石。

"一样找不开。"他忍不住笑了出来，轻叹了一声把那颗宝石放回了丝绸小袋中，发出一声细微的'叮'。"不用了，算我请你的。"

轻微的停顿。

"欢迎来到晨曦郡。"

苍白的手指在轻捻着酒杯细细的玻璃柱，似乎在思索着什么。

"…刚来就欠账好像不太礼貌？"

他哑然失笑。

要是人人都打欠条的话，弗朗西斯一人份的羊皮纸大概可以从地面摞到天花板了。

"那你有什么好主意呢，先生？"

"不如，你让我多喝几杯？"精明的绿眼睛闪过一丝狡黠的光芒。兜兜转转中那颗钻石最终还是落在了自己手心之中，从各个角度散射着夺目的光彩。

他环顾了下四周，发现不知不觉中酒馆里已经变得格外冷清—只剩下他们还在吧台处踌躇着。

"好。"

亚瑟·柯克兰。

他看着那个金发青年在羊皮纸上龙飞凤舞签下的名字，还有两行无法辨识出的文字，圆滑连接的花体字母格外华丽。

他没有过多的在意那两行字的内容，发现自己无法读懂后便把纸叠好放在一边。

"你还想来点什么，浅色忧郁？尼索葡萄酒？"

"奥，比起这个的话…"亚瑟身体微微前倾，直挺的鼻梁几乎快要贴上自己的面颊。"我更感兴趣的是，应该怎么称呼你？"

有那么一瞬间他怀疑自己被那片幽邃的碧绿吸入了灵魂深处。

"…路德维希。"

周围安静得可以听见彼此的心跳，自己的更是尤为明显。

"我能参观下你的酒窖么？"

路德维希匆忙转过身，拙劣掩饰着自己因为血液上涌而开始发烫的脸颊。

"…在地下室。"

两人一前一后地走下台阶，空寂的脚步回荡在有些昏暗的走廊内。

亚瑟一直跟在自己身后，不声不响，甚至连脚步都格外轻盈。

"这些还都是半成品，银莲酒需要陈放至少两年。"他沿途轻敲了几个木桶的边缘，发出几声低沉的闷响。

"蜥蜴血酒是年轻人的最爱，酿造周期也是短暂得轻松。"

路德维希抬起手臂，一一掠过那些散发出阵阵酒香的橡木桶。

似乎有些不对劲。

他回过头，终于明白那阵怪异第六感的来源—身后没有了亚瑟的脚步。

不远处的消瘦身影正轻轻松松地捧起半人高的沉重酒桶，一点也不客气地向嘴里灌去—

惊愕地挑了挑眉，他一时间语塞地不知如何是好。

"这是什么？我感觉有一股晚香玉的味道。"对方短暂地停下了豪饮吞咽的动作，微微偏过头飞快地发问，随即又投入到新一轮的猛灌当中，清晰突兀的喉结上下滚动着，毫不停歇。

"…迷光酒。"路德维希怔了半晌才喃喃开口，明显被那人的酒量震慑到了。"度数很高的。"

"奥，是吗？"

亚瑟把完全空了的酒桶轻轻巧巧抛到一边，嘴角还挂着一丝清澈的酒液，翡色的双眼在暗处闪闪发亮。

"我真是第一次见到像你这么能喝的人。"

他低低喟叹了一句，向对方所在的位置走去。

下一秒他就反悔了。

亚瑟确实很能喝—但也仅仅是停留在字面意思上的'能喝'而已。

那家伙不过是肚子里能装下那么多酒，但是酒量并非是人想象的那种'千杯不醉'。

就在两人相距不到一米的距离，他清清楚楚地看到对方的脚步虚晃了一下，随即踉跄着重重跌向自己。

几乎是下意识的，甚至有些莫名其妙的，路德维希伸出手，环住了那个人肩膀，挡住了他摇摇晃晃的步伐。

亚瑟炽热的呼吸轻吐在耳畔，有意无意撩拨着他的神经。

"这儿真是太棒了。"模模糊糊的低喃，夹杂着一声悠长的轻叹。"你的酒真是太棒了…"

"我告诉过你，那酒度数很高的…"

他强硬地把头别向一边，不想看那两片浮现在苍白面颊上的怪异绯红。

"哦…是我的错。"亚瑟忽然出其不意地伸手扣住他的后颈，重心不稳地踮起脚伏在他耳畔轻声低语着，微凉的鼻尖磨蹭着发热的耳骨。"我刚才没听到。"

一记玩弄的轻咬。

身体不自觉地激颤了一下。

"已经是打烊时间了吧。"身前的人脸上挂着虚浮朦胧的笑容，带着醉意的双眼飘忽着锁定自己的面孔。"应该…不会有人再来了。"

就在想要出言反驳的一刹那，那对薄薄的双唇忽然贴覆上来，柔软暧昧地轻蹭着他的唇角，纯粹而浓烈的酒香自湿润的舌尖缓缓扩散，推至他的口中，温热地纠缠在一起。

怪异的，有如电流经过般的微小麻酥袭遍全身。

他不讨厌那种感觉，甚至还有一点，隐晦的兴奋。

亚瑟微乱的刘海蹭过裸露的颈侧，沿途是越发炽热的热息和肌肤相触的奇妙回应。

"路德维希…"对方半垂着眼睑，有些朦胧地凝视着他，把他紧紧推向墙壁。

尖利的犬齿似乎划破了喉结处的皮肤，传来一阵无伤大雅的微小刺痛，更像一种沉默的暗示。

他清晰地察觉到身前的人正将骨骼突兀的膝盖顶在自己腿间，以一种秘而不宣的威压将自己禁锢在原地。

"谢谢款待。"亚瑟细长清瘦的手指正不紧不慢地从腰带下面抽出他的衬衫下摆，肆意抚摸着腰际的皮肤。"你的酒…"

耐人寻味的停顿和微醺的上扬唇际。

"…还有你本人。"

就像被那悦耳的声线蛊惑了般，他情不自禁地迎合上去，沦陷在那阵酒香四溢的纠缠深吻间，几乎忘了呼吸的本能。

"去过爱神泉吗？"

半推半就挂在肘间的衬衫无形中限制了他的手臂活动。

"没有…"

路德维希仰过头，有些失神地靠在微凉的墙壁上，颈窝与锁骨交界处传来一阵阵暧昧的轻吮。

"那儿的泉水和你的眼睛一样，蓝得像颗宝石。"

黑色的厚重斗篷沉重地坠至地面，发出一声相当有质感的沉闷声响。

他把手搭在对方的肩头，掌心下苍白的肌肤散发着不可思议的热度，几乎要灼伤指尖。

"离这儿有多远？"

一阵若有所思的停顿。

"…此时此刻，就近在咫尺。"

梦呓般的轻语，忽远忽近地徘徊在耳畔，随即是一记挑逗性质的轻咬。

浑身的血液都在电流般的兴奋下沸腾起来，翻涌的愉悦冲洗着理智。

克制而隐忍的低低喘息被周围的寂静无形中放大了无数倍，回荡在空旷的房间。

亚瑟的手突然扣住了他的肩膀，把他面朝下推摁在一旁的桌子上，有些古旧的实木发出一阵危险而脆弱的摩擦异响。

路德维希的手指下意识摩挲着桌面上有些粗粝的纹路，有些别扭地转过头时恰好对上那一双晶晶发亮的碧绿双眸，闪动着清醒的光，深沉，专注。

"我知道你是谁，"对方压覆上来，温热的胸膛紧贴着自己的后背。"所以别担心。"

痛苦是短暂而尖锐的。

他咬紧嘴唇，鼻息带出一声绵长的压抑呻吟。

当最初的剧烈疼痛如退潮般一波波远去的时候，他感觉到对方的指尖穿梭在自己脑后的金发间，似安慰，似爱抚。

艰难地回过头，只能隐约看见那垂落下来的细碎暗金色刘海，随着动作轻微晃动着。

"亚瑟…"

消瘦的手指忽然会意地扳过他的下颌，转瞬间那片放大的翠绿就出现在眼前，吞噬着视野内的其他景象。

于那对透彻的碧色虹膜之上格外清楚地看到了自己的眼睛。

密密匝匝的金色睫毛似乎轻微抖动了些许，像是扇动了一阵微小的奇妙气旋。

灵巧湿润的舌尖轻易顶开了自己薄弱的防御，肆意融化着他即将脱口而出的低低呻吟。

甜蜜的窒息。

"见过真正的龙吗？"

大脑陷入白茫茫的朦胧之前，他隐约听见对方几声内敛的浅笑。

"但那只是传说…"

路德维希把脸埋进臂弯，呼吸间充斥着彼此的热息。

"那我就带你去见证下传说。"

在他来得及彻底消化那句话的深层含义之前，压覆在自己背上的人骤然加快了速度，打破了他本就勉强的思考能力。

* * *

夜色正浓。

真是疯狂的一夜…

路德维希看着走在自己身前健步如飞的人，忽然有点后悔刚才随口答应了那个听起来相当不靠谱的邀请。

去见证传说。

"你是怎么知道龙的？"

他加快了步伐，尽可能和对方并驾齐驱。

后者意味深长地笑了笑，用一种格外神秘的沉默不予置评，故意吊人胃口。

"你怎么就知道它会在这儿，在这个时间？"他按捺不住膨胀的好奇心，再次执拗地追问道。

"没人比我更应该知道了。"

亚瑟狡黠地冲他眨眨左眼，依旧故意不着边际地在敲边鼓。

"…你是驯龙师？"

看起来是个唯一合理的解释。

他满怀期待地注视着对方不动声色的侧颜。

"哈！"后者高高扬起粗眉，用一脸不可思议的表情发出一声高亢的嗤笑。"龙是不可能被驯服的。"

决然而肯定的摇头。

他发出一声懊恼的叹息，板着脸不再发问。

远方的天际开始泛出隐隐的鱼肚白。

天快亮了。

他们站在避风崖的巅峰之处，目光所及便是连绵起伏的山峦，在浓郁的迷雾中若隐若现，宛若仙境。

天空还残留着一丝稀薄的夜色。

"把眼睛闭上。"

亚瑟的手轻轻拂过他的眼睛，温暖的指腹点过眼睑。

"为什么？"

照做的同时还是忍不住反问了一句。

"第一缕晨曦会非常刺眼。"

一个毫无根据的牵强理由，一听就像是信口开河的拙劣借口。

他忍不住睁开眼睛想要反驳，却惶恐地发现到对方正一步步倒退着，离悬崖越发靠近。

"小心—"

"我说过让你闭上眼睛—"

焦急的警告和有点心不在焉的回应交织在一起，异口同声的话音还未落…

似乎已经为时已晚。

他眼睁睁看到亚瑟后退的步伐倏然踏空，在转瞬之间就消失于自己的视野范围之内，坠入深渊。

心跳骤然停歇。

无法呼吸的窒息感。

路德维希张了张嘴，却发现自己无法发出任何声音，哪怕是一个单调的音节或是叫喊。

手足无措的慌乱。

他呆若木鸡地站在原地，连上前一步向山崖下探寻的勇气和力量都没有。

大脑一片空白。

没有任何生息，甚至没有一句叫喊。

过了不知多久他的心跳才恢复了跳动，重重锤击着胸膛，几乎要胀裂开来。

第一缕晨曦恍然显露，辉煌地照耀着群山。

的确…很刺眼。

就在那一刹那间，一阵狂风经过的呼啸声赫然涌现在耳畔，空气中的气流开始变得紊乱而动荡。

鼓膜在嗡嗡作响。

依旧麻木地站在原地，如一尊被冰封的雕塑。

紧接着…

发生在一瞬间的画面似乎被时间凝稠了速度，缓慢而庄重地呈现在自己面前—

路德维希看到一双碧绿的，硕大的眼眸大肆占据着自己的注意力；随之而来的是，遮天蔽日的浓郁阴影，笼罩在头顶。

在暗影的边缘之处散射着曙光的淡金色耀眼光芒，熠熠生辉。

过了好一会儿他才恍然意识到，那是一对舒展的，覆盖着黑色细鳞的薄翼，掀拂着清晨湿润的微风。

真正的…

龙。

他看到那些尖长的锐利龙爪撕裂薄雾，反射出森森的寒光；

他看到龙首突兀的眉骨下深邃的，熟悉的绿眸；

他看到那些锋利的锐齿随着一声悠长的吐息赫然闪现，像一把把精美而致命的匕首。

路德维希敬畏地注视着那只硕大的龙影从身前掠过，掀起一阵炽热而狂躁的气流，扑面而来。

"…亚瑟？"

覆满深色鳞片的长尾末端轻佻地弹在他的胸口，裹挟着风声的恐怖速度在接触到身体的刹那却是出乎意料的轻柔，反倒像一记亲昵的爱抚。

他欣慰地笑了出来。

一个相当高明的，凡人无力触及的恶作剧。

很美的龙。

一时间有些匮乏的灵感无从描述那种蛊惑的，充满力量和惊惧的美感。

真正的传说。

"你还准备炫耀多久？"

他抬起头，费力地眯起眼睛躲避刺眼的光线，冲着天空唤道。

巨龙不再振翅，而是开始在上空盘旋，缓缓下降，最后沉重地落在他身旁收拢了双翼。

"想体验一下飞行的感受么？"

一贯平滑的声线从对方目前这种体型的身躯中传来显得有点怪异的违和感。

但是还没等他拒绝，身后就隐隐鼓动着一阵乱流，力度之大直接把他掀下了悬崖。

眼前的景象在急速下坠中化为模糊的幻影。

见鬼。

这才不叫作'飞'！

恍惚间路德维希看见对方轻盈地跃下山崖，收拢的薄翼贴覆在线条流畅的躯体两侧，和他一起飞速坠落着。

深渊之下是深不见底的不归河，泛着浑浊的青蓝色。

与之平行的下坠。

在翻转的残像中他看到了仿佛从天际坠落的瀑布，以及水面上越发临近的倒影。

就在即将坠入河水的前一秒，亚瑟终于开始有所动作，猛然舒展双翼，消瘦却有力的龙爪结结实实勾住了他的腰际，伴随着一次轻盈的抖动倏然升空，梦一般的飘忽。

和缓缓诞生的日出一起，向天穹之际飞翔。

崎岖蜿蜒的山麓越发变得纤细，林间点缀的晶莹湖泊如群山中的泪滴，从高空俯视整片大陆美得像一幅有生命的油画。

有些别扭地抬起头，他看见对方薄翼上贲张的鲜红血管在阳光的照射下显得密集而蓬勃，甚至还在微微悸动着。

似乎是察觉到了他的凝视，亚瑟微微低垂下头颈，放大数倍的绿色显得格外深邃，宁静。

湿润的柔风吹拂过面颊，每一次的呼吸都让鼻息间充斥着清新冷冽的空气。

"你真的觉得，暖冬高原是遥不可及的地方么？"

"…现在不觉得了。"

路德维希看着飞速向后掠过的山峦与葱翠的林木，手指试探性地抚摸着那些覆盖在瘦长指爪上坚硬厚韧的细细黑鳞，源源不断的暖意从细微的接触间以一种不容忽视的速度扩散遍全身。

一股由衷的温暖。

"你要带我去那里么？"

隐隐的期待。

"怎么？你不想去看看？"

亚瑟的声音被风声拖拽得有些尖刻，话语间若有若无的调笑之意让他有些气恼。

他很想说，'不是'，可第一个音节堪堪发出，对方就断章取义地果断松开了勾住他身体的龙爪—

再一次干脆利落地下坠。

路德维希呼吸一窒，被硬灌入狂风的堵塞咽喉连一个惶恐的单音都无力发出。

这只该死的龙。

不知为什么，在整个漫长—不，实际上相当短暂的坠落过程中他并没有感觉到死亡迫近的恐惧。

就好像自己深知对方不会就这样放任他死亡，亦或是受伤般格外淡然，甚至安心。

他的第六感一向准得出奇。

果然，亚瑟漆黑的双翼赫然展开，恰好出现在自己下方。

短暂的瞬间过后他就那样顺理成章地趴伏在了对方宽阔的脊背上，有些惊喜和感动地发现后者本来耸立在后颈的尖锐骨刺颇为贴心地收拢了下来，温顺地紧紧贴覆在鳞片之上。

这一刻他真的感觉自己仿佛也身生双翼，一并滑翔在天际。

巨龙在地面上投下的阴影越发渺小起来。

恍然发现两人已经和厚重的云雾并驾齐驱，而高度还在一直急速攀升。

'漫步云端'。

他忽然联想到这个词，发出一声克制的喟叹。

透过厚重的云雾间，他依稀可以辨认出远方那座突兀而高耸的高峰，覆盖着皑皑白雪，边缘的轮廓几乎和白茫茫的天际融为一体。

但此时此刻，路德维希没有感觉到丝毫的寒意，哪怕只有一点点。

他觉得自己像是紧靠在温暖的壁炉旁；亚瑟的身体在由内而外升腾着安逸而热情的暖意。

暖冬高原就近在眼前。

云雾倏然消散，转瞬间面前就赫然出现了被皑皑白雪覆盖的一片起伏平滑的连绵山峰。

他还在出神地欣赏着美景，不料身下突然一空，那种熟悉的坠落感再次如约而至，伴随着他直直落在松软的雪地间，但还是被摔得头脑发蒙。

黑龙在半空优雅地扇动了几下翅膀，稳稳落在地面上，龙爪接触到雪地的一瞬间升腾起一大股浓郁的阴影，黑雾退散过后亚瑟有些单薄的身影悄然出现，带着淡淡的笑意站在原地。

"你这家伙…"

他发出一声抱怨似的长长叹息，却不好多说什么，慢吞吞站起身，拍拍衣服上附着的洁白雪花。

"你真的住在这儿？"

他们沿着一条陡峻的山路慢慢前行着，一旁是高耸的崖壁。

亚瑟头也不回地继续向前走着，黑色的衣襟下摆飘舞如翼。"峭壁间的谜光洞穴。"

路德维希侧身靠着峭壁停顿了一会，深吸了一口气，小心翼翼看向脚下。

云雾略微散开，他看到脚下细窄的山路旁便是陡峭的巨大裂隙，峡谷的底部呈现出一种荒芜悚然的寂静。

心脏陡然加速起来。

那些像被烈焰灼烧过的枯黄草丛间，他清晰地看到了扎眼的森森白骨，怪异而庞大地伫立其间，就像是一具具亘古以来便存在的骸骨，头骨上黑洞洞的眼窟不知在盯着何处。

他看到那些骷髅粗壮的脊柱之上无一例外地向外伸长出骨翼，有些更是以奇异的角度弯折着。

无论是头骨，还是整体的庞大姿态…

都让人联想到…

他看向在那个消瘦的身影，对方像是突然察觉到了什么似的，回过头，站在不远不近的地方安静观察着。

路德维希心跳猛然顿了一下，突然缺少血液供应的大脑开始难以适应地呈现出一种混沌的空白状态，双腿几近一虚—

"在想什么呢？"

消瘦有力的手臂挡住他几欲跌倒的身体，亚瑟蓦然出现在他身旁，和自己并肩而立。

碧绿的眼瞳深处闪动着轻微的波澜。

"…悬崖下面是哪儿？"他过了半晌才回过神来，有些惊魂未定地后退了一步。

"荒无人烟的怒啸山谷。"

对方转过头，向他露出了一个平淡的微笑，嘴角的弧度里掺杂了一丝异样的苦涩。"你没看错，那些都是龙的尸骨，大概已经在那里孤独度过了无数个纪元。"

"你的…同胞吗？"他诧异地瞪大双眼，感到有些不可思议。

"吟游诗人们所弹唱的歌谣，并非完全是空穴来风。几百年前这里确实是龙的天堂。"

亚瑟转过身，轻轻拽了下他的衣袖，示意自己跟上去，瘦削的身影转瞬隐没于一处隐秘的洞穴。

他站在外侧犹豫了一下才跟了上去，侧过身挤入那个细窄的间隙，但没有想到里面是豁然开朗的别有洞天。

* * *

到处都堆砌着数不清的金币与珠宝，大小不一的钻石亮晶晶地点缀其间，散射着夺目的灿烂光辉。

"喜欢就拿去。"

亚瑟转过身，似笑非笑地看着他，那双眼睛更像是镶嵌在皮肤上的绿宝石。

"这些都是从哪里弄来的？"

路德维希小心翼翼拈起一个金币，发现上面没有任何自己可以看得懂的符文标记。

"这座山本来就贮满了各种矿藏宝石。"对方颇为随意地捧起一大把钻石，亮晶晶的石子顺着指缝倾泻而下，如同一条绚丽的瀑布。"你是不是以为这些都是不义之财？"他笑着挑了下眉，并没有任何责怪的意思。

"…没有。"他有点笨拙地撒了个显而易见的谎，同时也暗自松了一口气。

"这些对我来说没有任何意义，所以，没有掠夺的必要。"

身前的人心平气和地耐心解释着，轻轻掸了下指尖，把匿在指缝中的几颗细小钻石拨了回去；像是突然想起了什么似的，对方突然向自己眨了眨眼，浅浅的微笑回到唇际。"别把我想得太邪恶。"

路德维希也会意地笑了出来，把那枚金币轻轻抛回原处。"并没有。"

这次是实话实说。

"你真的什么都不要？"

"…我有正当工作，可以自己慢慢挣。"他半是无奈半是好笑地解释着，对那些金灿灿的东西并不感兴趣。

"那我送你回去？我有点困了。"对方遮遮掩掩打了个哈欠，语气中难免沾染了浓重的困乏之意。"你知道，我一般昼伏夜出。"

"你确定不是因为烈酒的后劲上头吗…"

他有点尴尬地看着亚瑟那双已经开始有些朦朦胧胧的双眼，心里暗暗担心他一会儿会不会飞着飞着翅膀一收带着两人大头朝下的栽进沼泽里。

"才不是，我很能喝的。"

伴随着那声毫无说服力的低声咕哝，亚瑟拉过他的手走出洞穴，又是一个出其不意的背后突袭把他推下了悬崖。

"—喂！"

如出一辙的伎俩。

在坠落过程中路德维希颇为无奈地抬眼看去，黑色的身影如影随形地伴在自己身旁，脸上挂着得意的笑。

会飞了不起吗？

气流将他的金发凌乱地掀起，在半空毫无规律地四下散开着。

路德维希向上伸出手，和对方同样伸展的手臂握在一起，一同享受着因飞速下坠而产生的失重快感。

不可多得的体验。

即便周围的景物早已化成模模糊糊的斑驳色块，他也毫不畏惧地笑了出来，回应自己的是同样温和的凝视。

"你不怕我松开手？"

"你会吗？"

他感觉握住自己指尖的力度陡然增加，随即身体感受到一阵巨大的，向上的急促牵引，原本清晰的视线也被铺天盖地展开的黑色巨翼牢牢遮掩，只有耳畔回响着对方清晰的声线。"当然不。"

已在不知不觉间化为巨龙的速度着实令人惊叹，不过依旧让他遗憾的一点是没有捕捉到那一瞬间的绝妙变化。

难以捕捉的神秘感。

再次飞掠山谷的时候他得以细细地观察那些孤独沉眠了漫长时光的森森白骨，骨骼之上深深刻印的爪痕与齿痕清晰可见，足以见证撕打时的激烈与野蛮的程度。

路德维希扬起下巴努力向对方的眼睛看去，欲言又止的踌躇了很久还是强压下了自己的困惑。

"明天，"亚瑟的双眼平视着前方，并未察觉到他的顾虑和犹豫，只是略微振了下双翼，边缘带出呼啸的风声。"明天带你去看狮鹫吧，你见过吗？"

"那是什么？"

"一种…漂亮而骄傲的生物。我很喜欢它们。"

"他们不怕你？"

几声清冷的低笑过后传来一阵平静的语声，被迎面而来的疾风吹散了些许。"它们自然会敬畏比自身等级高的生物。"

过了一会儿对方突然想到什么的又补充了一句。"但如果是你的话，第一次见到它们需要鞠躬。"

"…"

"开玩笑的。"

"你觉得我把你送到哪儿比较合适？"

"就这儿吧，你飞过去的话实在是…太招摇了。"他抬头瞥了一眼对方漆黑的鳞片，目光落回远方错落的房屋。

他们隔着相当一段距离远眺着宁静小镇，只能隐隐约约窥到星星点点行走的身影。

亚瑟低沉地笑了几声，微振了下双翼。"说的也是。"

片刻过后他们稳稳地降落在地面，踏上硬实地面的一瞬间让人长长舒了一口气。

对方俯下身，用那双比人类大上数倍的眼睛注视着他，细长的瞳孔几乎噬尽他的整个身影。"那么，晚上见。"

"呃…你这样跟我说话真的有点吓人。"他被巨龙硕大的头骨亲昵地顶了一下，尽管那不过是一个在正常不过的'撒娇'，配上那恐怖的身形也足以让见者感到畏怯。

亚瑟转向了他，过了半晌才异常平静地开口；不知是由于周围太过空旷，还是他化为龙形后略有降低的音色，让本来清冷的声线变得有些沉闷。"我真正吓人的时候，你还没见过呢。"

说完后他幽幽喷吐出一道长长的鼻息，瞳孔不易察觉地骤缩了下。

"怎么说？"路德维希下意识地反问道，有些好奇，但更多的是种古怪的不安定感。

"以后告诉你，"对方忽然就收起了刚才那种欲言又止的莫测感，重新展开双翼，尖利的长爪在地面划出触目惊心的沟壑。"现在我得走了。"

薄翼鼓动出的漩涡状气流让他下意识地眯起眼睛减少被尘土席面的机会，有些吃力地抬起头注视着巨龙倏然腾空的方向，看他在盘旋了一圈后向远方飞去，最终化为阳光下一个尘埃般的微影。

过了半天他才如梦初醒地意识到，他甚至都忘记说，再见。


End file.
